


《承语》第四十二章 日子

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 1





	《承语》第四十二章 日子

会不舒服。  
————————————————  
栾承站在露台延伸出去到沙滩上的木板上打电话，又一支香烟燃尽，栾承回过头，看到贺语百无聊赖地倚在床上，正向窗外栾承站的地方呆呆地望着，直到栾承的眼神与他的撞在一起，贺语才慌忙转回了头。

“待着无聊了？”栾承推开连接着露台的落地窗，把染着烟味的外套搭在了露台的躺椅上，揉了揉发酸的眉心，这才进屋。

“没有，其实我不累的，不用一直待在床上...唔...”贺语一句话没说完，后半句直接被栾承死死地堵在了嘴里。

孕早期是流产的高危期，加上贺语在外面奔波了一月有余，虽然他心里清楚是怎么回事，但实在条件有限，各方面营养保健都没能跟上，性事对于贺语来说即使不剧烈也十分危险，栾承再怎么想把人揉在怀里也只能忍着。

栾承能做的最暧昧、最亲近的事情就是接吻了。

像现在这样，趁着贺语没反应过来的时候堵上他的嘴，舌尖在他口腔里攻城略地，狠狠地抵住他的舌根，在贺语柔软的小舌终于稍微动了动开始回应他的时候，开始用力吸吮他的唇瓣，柔软的唇瓣触感上佳，贺语有些呼吸不畅，耳根红了一片，轻轻的想推开栾承的时候，栾承抓住他的手，在他口腔里舔舐、尝遍了味道也不肯放开他。

栾承还想做点什么，却被突然从被子里钻出的毛团打断了。

在搬到这个小岛上以后，小花认定了栾承是个只会欺负人的坏人，每当栾承对贺语说话声音稍微大了点的时候，小白猫总要拿出它的看家本领一样，竖起尾巴，冲着栾承凶狠的示威。要是示威被无视，它就暂时养精蓄锐，等栾承几乎都忘了这事的时候，悄悄地钻到栾承脚边，冲着他露在外面的小腿狠狠一口。

如下的场景，又给自己猫粮又帮自己挠下巴的奴才此时正被那个讨厌的人按在床头，完全失去了反抗的能力，小花再次义不容辞地拿出了做“主人”的威风，冲着栾承撑在床上的手腕就是一口。

这个不得不中断的吻让栾承心情很差，“再记一次。”

贺语还微微喘着气，因为缺氧，眼里生理性地积聚起一团水汽，漆黑明亮的眸子正不可置信地望着栾承。

“别...别了吧...”贺语眼神闪躲，就在他视线的余光里，床头上板板正正地摆着一张几乎空白的纸，只在左上角画了横平竖直的两个“正”字。

“自己写，要是我写就不只是一次了。”栾承看着贺语仍在微微起伏着的胸膛，说话的声音仍不能稳定，方才烦躁的心情被满意的占有欲填满，忍不住板着脸进一步欺负柔软的恋人。

写不写能怎么样？难道以后真的要做的时候，自己还有权利拒绝么？贺语腹诽，有苦不敢说出口，只能忿忿地抓起笔，给第三个正字开了头。

房间门被敲响了，佣人照往常一样送了一碗熬好的药进来，苦腥的药气顿时在房间里弥漫开来。

栾承接过药，用勺子舀了两下药汁，见没有更多的热气散出来，才把碗递给贺语。

“不是就喝两周么...今天是第十五天了...”贺语身子往下滑了滑，把头转向落地窗的方向背对着栾承，把自己整个藏在被褥中。

“你倒是记得清楚，前两天做的检查结果出来了，医生说孩子的胎心听的不太清楚，还得吃一段时间的药养一养，别躲了，来，出来。”贺语已经把自己裹成了一个蚕宝宝，栾承隔着被子，在他身后拍了一巴掌。

贺语闷哼一声，没动。倒是不疼，挨了一巴掌的地方只隐隐作痛，但是贺语有些不情愿，还有些委屈。

“乖，一会凉了还得重新热，喝了药孩子才能健康，是不是？”栾承把碗往贺语嘴边送了送，贺语很少撒娇闹脾气，此时不声不响的拒绝着，让栾承心里的一角都软了下来，努力放松着声线，用最温柔的声音跟缩起来的小孩讲道理。

“我不想喝...”孩子想健康，可是我不想喝。贺语闷闷地说着，知道自己躲不过去，内心天人交战了半天，终于在床上撑了一下坐了起来。

贺语没注意身后栾承端着药碗的手已经离自己这么近，一起身就直直撞在了栾承手腕上，栾承来不及收手，碗边一摇，褐色的药汁立时洒了一半在床褥上。

贺语也意识到自己做了什么，看着在浅色被单上晕染开的一团暗色立刻紧张起来，“对...对不起，我不是故意的...我...我去洗被褥，再煮一碗...”

贺语心里发慌，瞥了瞥栾承逐渐沉下来的脸色就更加慌张，急忙掀开被角要下床。

是这段时间栾承无条件的宠溺让他放肆的无限试探着对方的底线，差点就要忘了，对方是怎样厌恶反抗和拒绝的一个人，又差点就要忘了对方有怎样的手段板正他这些“坏毛病”。

人其实应该是记忆最短的物种，一段时间的甜蜜，就足以掩盖曾经的种种。

“往哪去？回来躺着。”栾承盯着洒了一半的药碗愣了半晌，直到贺语悉悉索索地起身，才平复好了心绪，把人按下。

贺语仍低着头不敢看他，栾承暗叹了一口气，把碗轻轻地放在床头，想伸手去摸一摸差点被贺语藏到被子下面的头。

谁知手还没触碰到少年细致的肌肤，就看到贺语猛地瑟缩了一下。

栾承一颗心顿时缴了起来，自己的恋人，自己从没那样哄过的人，是这样厌恶自己的触碰。

所谓破镜难圆，一个错误总要用无数倍来弥补。

“好了，小语，没事，过来。”栾承冲贺语的方向张开双臂，等着紧靠在床头的人慢慢抬头。

半晌，像蜗牛伸出触角一般，贺语慢慢坐直了身体，偷看了好几眼栾承的脸色，确认他不是要把自己抓过去教训一番，才蹭着床单靠进了栾承怀里。

“你...不用那样小心谨慎，床单脏了可以洗，药洒了也可以重新熬，你有什么不喜欢的也可以说出来...知道么？”栾承慢慢拍着贺语的后背，好吃好喝一顿不落地喂了几天，少年的身体总算不像从前那样单薄。

栾承话说的很慢，犹豫了很久，才压住心里的酸涩，没把话都一股脑说出来。

我已经认定你做我的恋人、配偶，我不会再像从前那样对你了...

如果可以，栾承真想让谢灵研究一种药出来，能让贺语把自己从前暴虐的样子忘掉。

贺语的脑袋就搭在栾承肩头，缓缓地点了点头，轻声地在栾承耳边，“对不起，我不该闹脾气，我会乖乖喝药...你别生气...”

“我没有生气，”栾承手掌抚在贺语脸颊两侧，把他的脑袋抬起来，与他目光对视，“那你现在告诉我，为什么不想喝药，是怕苦么？”

贺语的眼神立刻瞟向一侧，视线触碰到被子上那团褐色又立刻收了回来。栾承足够耐心地注视着他，终于贺语慢慢张口，“不是的...是那个药，会不舒服...”

贺语抿了抿嘴，抬眼飞快的与栾承的视线触碰一下又偏过头，见栾承没有说话的意思，遍继续往下说，“喝了药，胸口会热...还痒，不舒服...”

栾承笑了，把贺语拉到自己怀里紧紧揉了一把，“不舒服就说，我会帮你....”

当晚，乖乖喝了一碗药的贺语没有再次被药材的药性扰乱激素弄的烦躁不已难以入眠，等他大汗淋漓的倒在新换的被褥里的时候，胸前两颗粉嫩的乳尖已经高高挺起肿了一圈，周围洁白的皮肤上布满了啃咬吮吸的痕迹。

————————————————

最近事情太多辽...不出意外，晚上应该还有一更／／


End file.
